Dude, where's my broom?
by padfootluva
Summary: Really, really, messed up fic about nothing, some what funny, some what annoying


Dude, where's my broom?  
  
A stupid story my friend and I wrote together, but I think it works, actually, it is just a little preivew, until my real story is ready to upload, so here…  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Four Marauders I use, and Lily. I suppose I should credit who ever wrote the movie Dude where's my car, because… I just should. I own Morgan  
  
James and Sirius walk outside to see James' broom is missing from the driveway  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius- Where's your broom, Dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius- Where's your broom, Dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius- Where's your broom, Dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius- Where's your broom, Dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius- Where's your broom, Dude?  
  
Remus- What are you two doing?  
  
::James turns to Remus::  
  
James-Dude, I cant find my broom.  
  
Sirius- Where's his broom, dude?  
  
Remus- Why are you two saying, 'Dude' all the time?  
  
James- ::shrugs:: It's fun  
  
Sirius- Yeah, Dude.  
  
Remus: You sound like Californian Tourists, you know, the ones who bug the hell out of me?  
  
James- Dude, tell the truth.  
  
Sirius- Yeah, Dude, we know that your afraid of Californians  
  
Remus- ::shiver:: N-n-no I'm not  
  
::James looks again at the driveway::  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius- Where's your broom, Dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius- Where's your broom, Dude?  
  
Remus- Stop saying that!  
  
James- Woh, breathe, Dude, breathe.  
  
Sirius- Yeah, dude, take a chill pill.  
  
Remus: I will not take a chill pill, thank you very much.  
  
Sirius- ::blink:: Where's your broom dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius- Where's your broom, Dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius- Where's your broom, Dude?  
  
Remus: Stop doing that!  
  
Sirius- Dude, it's fun  
  
James- Yeah, dude, you should try it.  
  
Remus- Dude! I will not say DUDE! ::blinks, and grins:: Dude, that was fun!  
  
James- ::Nodds:: Dude, I told you so  
  
Remus- Dude!  
  
James- Dude!  
  
Sirius- Dude!  
  
All- WAZZUUPPPP?  
  
Peter: Dude, this is demented.  
  
James- Don't you fret! Soon, this story will be kicked off for an even better story!!!  
  
Sirius- You don't even have to review.  
  
Remus: They could if they wanted to  
  
James- But, they have to remember…  
  
Sirius: That this isn't a real story  
  
Remus: And, kiddies, the letter of the day is…  
  
Sirius: THREE!!!!  
  
James: Three is not a letter, Sirius  
  
Sirius- THREE!!  
  
Remus- ::shakes head:: Sad, Sad, world we live in  
  
Sirius: I agree, this story is worse then SHIT!  
  
Remus: No! Sirius! You ruiened it! This was going to be a G rating story, now it has to be PG  
  
James: ::rolls eyes:: PG is borring… lets make is PG-13!  
  
Remus: No, James, No  
  
James: I'll sing a song, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit….  
  
Sirius: Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn Damn…  
  
Remus: Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill  
  
Sirius: Fu-  
  
Remus: Stop!  
  
Sirius- ::grins evilly:: What?  
  
Remus- If you said… that… the rating would go up again!  
  
Sirius: What, just if I say Fu-  
  
Remus and James: YES!!  
  
Sirius- ::shrug:: Oh, well, I'm off to kill Peter  
  
Remus: Be back by noon, I'm cooking cows head.  
  
James- Cooooooooooooooooooooooow  
  
Sirius: Ok, Mummy, I'll be back by noon. Oh, PETER!  
  
Peter: Yes, Sirius?  
  
Sirius- ::Takes out riffle:: GOOD-BYE! :: He happens to shoot Peter, and make him fly everywhere::  
  
Remus- ::dusting off apron:: Sirius! You got some Peter on my apron.  
  
Sirius: Sorry, Mummy.  
  
James: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!  
  
Sirius: I'm going to make-out with Morgan now… okay?  
  
Remus: Be back by Noon…  
  
James: He's cooking cow head  
  
Sirius: Oh, Morgan!  
  
Morgan: Yes? ::batts eye lashed::  
  
Sirius- ::takes out riffle:: GOOD-BYE! ::Morgan flies everywhere::  
  
Remus: Sirius, your getting violent  
  
James: Dude? Sirius is purple?  
  
Remus: No, don't say DUDE!!!  
  
James: :Are we PG-13 yet?  
  
Remus: We're pushing  
  
Sirius: No we're not, if you wanted R, I would have to take a girl, :: grabs Lily:: and do this to her… ::Starts taking off his pants::  
  
Remus: we don't need to see that Sirius.  
  
Sirius: Well, you're the one who wanted it to be Rated R…  
  
Remus: I wanted it to be rated G.  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius: Where's your broom dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius: Where's your broom dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius: Where's your broom dude?  
  
James- Dude, where's my broom?  
  
Sirius: There's your broom dude! 


End file.
